Te vas con él
by Abril Fouquet
Summary: Ron no aclaro a tiempo sus sentimientos y ahora al perecer su chica se va... con otro. DEJEN RR


Ésta es mi segunda historia, basada también en el romance entre Ron y Hermione. Ojalá les guste y espero sus comentarios.   
¿TE VAS? Hermione se paseaba de un lado a otro muy preocupada. Internada en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba; un chico alto y pecoso, su amigo Ron.  
  
- Hermi, ¿en qué piensas?  
  
- ¡Ay!! ¡Ron, no me asustes así! Y no pienso en nada importante. Claro que era mentira. Ya estaban en el quinto año en la escuela de magia y hechicería. El famoso Harry Potter, Ron y ella tenían 15 años y se conocían lo suficiente como para saber lo que pensaba el otro.  
  
- ¿Es Krum?- le dijo Ron algo molesto. Ella no respondió. Había recibido una carta de Viktor que la dejó muy intranquila. "Mi querida Hermione: Espero que te encuentres bien. Yo, por mi parte, estoy en los partidos finales. Esta carta va con un motivo muy especial: dentro de unos cinco días me voy con mi familia a América, más precisamente a Canadá, y quería saber si es que te querías venir conmigo. Mis padres ya hablaron con los tuyos. Ingresarías a una escuela de brujas allá y en vacaciones irías a visitar a tus padres.  
Sabes que te quiero mucho y me encantaría que vinieras conmigo. Necesito tu repuesta a más tardar el sábado. Recuerda que la decisión que tomes, yo te apoyaré, y si no vienes yo iré a visitarte todos los años.  
Se despide con un beso,  
Viktor Krum". La frustración se comía a Hermione. Aunque no estaba enamorada de él, tenía un enorme terror, esa duda que la carcomía. "¿Y si fuera mi gran amor?" Esa era la pregunta que le quitaba el sueño, el miedo de pensar que por no arriesgarse podía dejar escapar al amor de su vida.  
  
- Ron...  
  
- ¿Sí? Her le entregó la carta. El la leyó y trasladó rápidamente sus ojos hacia la chica.  
  
- ¿Te vas?  
  
- Aún no lo sé.  
  
- ¿Pero a ti te gusta?  
  
- No, pero...  
  
- ¿Pero qué? Si no te gusta, ¿por qué lo piensas tanto? Además, ¿vas a dejarnos a Harry y a mi por ese Vicky?  
  
- Se llama Viktor, y aún no he decidido nada. ¡Ahora sal de aquí! ¡Fuera!!  
  
- No tienes que pedírmelo. Una vez más lo había conseguido. Si había algo que Ron odiara más que a Draco o Snape, era herir a Hermione. - ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? Harry entraba por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.  
  
- ¿Sabes que Vicky invitó a Her a vivir con él a Canadá?  
  
- ¿Se va?  
  
- Aún no lo ha decidido. No sé cómo puede pensarlo, si no le gusta; y también piensa alejarse de nosotros, que somos sus amigos. A Ron ya no se le distinguía entre pelo y cara.  
  
- Yo creo -dijo Harry- que estás enamorado de Mione pero eres tan orgulloso que prefieres discutir o dejar que se vaya antes que decírselo.  
  
- Yo no estoy enamorado, ni siquiera me gusta... Bueno, tengo que admitir que es linda, es inteligente, y tiene esos ojos y esos labios... Harry lo movió y miró con una cara de "lo ves".  
  
- ¿Qué? -le dijo Ron al darse cuenta de su dulce distracción. Al día siguiente, en la comida, Hermione estuvo con la cabeza baja, pensativa y sin mirar a Ron. Éste no podía comer pensando en que lo que más quería se podía ir con otro y peor aún, sin saber lo que él sentía. Decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos, paseaba en el jardín. Hermione entró al cuarto de las chicas y encontró sobre su cama una rosa y una nota. "Hermione, te espero en el jardín a las 9. Por favor, no faltes". Hermione miró el reloj. Ya eran las 8:45. Al salir de la habitación, se encontró con Harry.  
  
- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Harry.  
  
- Luego te cuento. ¿Has visto a Ron? Tengo que hablar con él -dijo a su amigo, tratando de darle poca importancia.  
  
- No, no lo he visto desde la comida. Hermione se retiró al percatarse que le quedaban sólo diez minutos para llegar a tiempo. Al llegar al jardín, no encontró a nadie. Giró sobre sus talones enojada por haber caído en la broma de uno de los gemelos y entonces, se encontró frente a frente con Ron. Ella esbozó una sonrisa que hizo que él se sonrojara.  
  
- Hola, Ron. ¿No has visto a nadie por aquí? Espero a alguien.  
  
- Hermi, fui yo quien te pidió que vinieras -le dijo, algo avergonzado.  
  
- ¿Tu?  
  
- Sí, necesito decirte algo antes que decidas sobre tu viaje. Yo... es que tú... a mí... lo que siento... por ti... es que a mí... tú...  
  
- ¡Ron!! Calma, no estás diciendo más que sílabas...  
  
- Es que tú a mí... yo te qui... yo te quiero... Un suspiro salió de lo más profundo de su ser.  
  
- No sé qué decir......  
  
- No digas nada, sólo quiero decirte algo más: yo sé lo que sientes y para que alguien sea el amor de tu vida debes primero amarlo, para amarlo debes conocerlo y tu a Viktor no lo conoces. Hermione se quedó mirándolo. Ron dio media vuelta y entró al castillo. Hermione, luego de reaccionar, lo siguió y fue a dormir. Al día siguiente, Her no le habló a nadie. Recibió una buena reprimenda de Snape quien le quitó 20 puntos por no poner atención. El resto de la tarde se la pasó en la biblioteca y luego, sin saludar a nadie, se fue directamente a la cama. Pasaron dos días en los cuales el comportamiento de Hermione no cambió. El sábado por la noche, se acercó a Ron.  
  
- ¿Podemos hablar?- le dijo.  
  
- Claro, te tengo que hacer unas preguntas igual. Salieron del castillo y pasearon largo rato.  
  
- Mione -la detuvo para poder mirarla a los ojos-. ¿Cuándo es el viaje?  
  
- Mañana por la tarde.  
  
- Ah... ¿Y qué vas a hacer? Hermione fijó sus ojos en los del chico, se acercó a él y lo abrazó tan fuerte y dulcemente que Ron rogaba porque nunca terminara. Luego, Her se separó de él y lo miró fijamente.  
  
- Ya le envíe una lechuza a Viktor. Dio un paso atrás y se fue en dirección al castillo. A Ron, sin comprender aún, le brillaron los ojos y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. El domingo fue el día más triste en la vida de Ron. Harry no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo.  
  
- Quizá debamos ayudarle con el equipaje -susurró Ron.  
  
- No, seguramente ya lo envío mediante un hechizo. En eso apareció Hermione.  
  
- Ron, quiero pedirte un favor -miró a Harry, que entendió y salió al instante de la habitación-. Hablé con la profesora McGonagall y le expliqué la situación. Me dijo que podía pedirle a un amigo que me acompañara al aeropuerto. Quería saber si tú...  
  
- Yo te acompaño, no hay problema.  
  
- ¡Gracias!!!! -la chica saltó de felicidad. Al caer la tarde, Harry se acercó a Hermione y le dio un fuerte abrazo.  
  
- Es como si nunca nos volviéramos a ver.  
  
- Dale saludos a Viktor.  
  
- Se los daré en tu nombre. Ella y Ron llegaron al aeropuerto por medio de un trasladador. Cuando ya estaban ahí, apareció Krum.  
  
- Hola, Her-mio-ne.  
  
- ¡Hola, Viktor!!  
  
- ¡Hola, Rronn! Ron hizo un gesto con la mano. Ya no podía más, estaba apunto de llorar. Se acercó a Viktor y le estrechó la mano.  
  
- Que te vaya bien- dijo desganado.  
  
- A ti igual, Rronn. Ron miró a Hermione durante todo un minuto. No podía despedirse, así que se alejó cabizbajo. Al salir del aeropuerto rompió en lágrimas, no podía creer que otro la hubiera ganado. De pronto, paró en seco y recordó las discusiones que habían tenido durante esos cinco años, y lo mejor de todas esas peleas era sin duda las reconciliaciones.  
  
- ¡No puedo dejarla ir!!! Corrió hacia el aeropuerto y allí vio cómo el avión despegaba. No tenía más remedio que aceptarlo, había perdido a su amada Hermione. Al ir saliendo, una cálida mano se posó en su hombro; al voltearse, vio a su Her con una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Nos vamos?  
  
- ¡Mione!!! -dijo algo sorprendido-. ¡No te fuiste!!  
  
- ¿Y por qué habría de irme? Ella cogió la cara del aún asombrado Ron, se inclinó quedando en puntillas y presionó sus labios contra los del muchacho. Él la tomó por la cintura y se fundieron en un apasionado beso. "Querido Viktor: Me alegra saber que estás bien.  
Lamento tener que decirte que no viajaré contigo; Viktor yo te quiero, pero sólo como amigo. Tu me dijiste en una carta que si me enamoraba de otro chico te lo contara, por eso te tengo que decir que estoy muy enamorada, y no es de Harry; a él le gusta Ginny, sino de Ron. Espero que me comprendas y sigas escribiéndome.   
Tu amiga,  
Hermione". 


End file.
